


Mirando hacia atrás

by Addie_Redfield



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Redfield/pseuds/Addie_Redfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche, el agente especial del FBI Spencer Reid revisa la evidencia del caso de un asesino en serie que ataca a las mujeres de un pequeño condado de Jersey. Una marca en la piel de una de las víctimas, evoca en él recuerdos que durante años se habían quedado durmiendo en su memoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirando hacia atrás

***Todos los personajes de Criminal Minds son propiedad de CBS, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***

"Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida, y miles de horas pensando en él."  
Paulo Coelho

La luna se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo, iluminando con su suave luz casi todos los rincones de una ciudad que nunca dormía. Los enormes edificios; cual centinelas de hierro y concreto, brillando desde su interior, lucían como puñados de estrellas en el firmamento de asfalto que era Quantico, Virginia a esa hora de la noche. Desde el balcón de la ventana de su modesto apartamento en la calle 23, el agente especial del FBI Spencer Reid miraba los autos pasar a prisa, mientras sorbía de su taza de té, pensativo.

La televisión estaba encendida en la sala de estar; a pesar del ruido, ésta no lo logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Su mirada se encontraba fija hacia ninguna parte.

  
Tumbado en un viejo sillón, dio el último sorbo a su taza de té y la dejó sobre el suelo de madera, antes de ponerse a trabajar en el último caso que tenía entre manos. Tomó su móvil y leyó una vez más el mensaje de correo electrónico que García le había enviado minutos atrás; una ola de asesinatos estaba sacudiendo las calles de un pequeño condado en Jersey. Al parecer, el asesino tenía una fascinación por secuestrar y torturar hasta la muerte a mujeres jóvenes, todas ellas castañas y menores de veinticinco años.

  
Reid tomó su mochila de piel y sacó un par de carpetas de su interior. Cualquier hombre soltero a sus veintinueve años estaría en un bar embriagándose y ligándose a cualquier chica un sábado por la noche, Dave le decía que el día que llevara el trabajo a casa comenzaría a volverse esclavo del mismo, no obstante; Spencer sentía que su deber con las víctimas no se limitaba dentro de las oficinas centrales del FBI y poner su intelecto y sus habilidades para ver aquello que los demás no pueden ver a simple vista al servicio de la justicia, era una de sus mayores satisfacciones.

  
Miró las fotografías de una de las víctimas y una de ellas logró captar su atención; Teresa Miller era una pasante de enfermería que tuvo la mala suerte de caminar por un callejón solitario después del trabajo. Por las heridas, él pudo percatarse que el asesino tenía un odio profundo hacia las mujeres: el cuerpo estaba mutilado en el área genital y estaba severamente golpeado.  
— ¿Qué clase de loco haría algo como esto? — pensó.

  
A pesar de tener algunos años resolviendo casos junto a sus compañeros de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, la mente humana seguía siendo un gran misterio para él; el hombre y su capacidad de matarse entre sí, ya sea por diversión, enfermedad mental, poder o simple placer, lo tenía verdaderamente intrigado.

  
Tomó una fotografía de otra víctima. Esta vez, la mujer fue encontrada un área boscosa a las afueras de la ciudad. Por el estado del cadáver, su reconocimiento a simple vista era simplemente imposible; esta vez el cuerpo fue incendiado y pocos restos quedaban de él. Según lo que pudo leer en el reporte, el sheriff del condado solicitó un examen de ADN para identificarla, sin embargo; Reid sabía que sin una muestra dentro de alguna base datos sería imposible dar con la identidad de la misteriosa mujer.  
—Espero que logren averiguar quién eres —murmuró al tiempo que rozaba con sus dedos la imagen de la chica asesinada.

  
Miró más a detalle y notó que la chica tenía un tatuaje de una mariposa celta en la espalda, a la altura de la cadera. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tragó saliva con dificultad. Leyó de nuevo el informe, buscando algún indicio que lo ayudara a identificarla. De pronto el recuerdo de un par de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas golpeó su mente como un puñetazo en el estómago. Dejó de lado el expediente del caso, se recostó en el sillón y respiró profundo intentando calmar la angustia que como una bomba amenazaba con estallar en su pecho.

  
La brisa helada de la noche comenzó a sentirse cada vez con mayor intensidad, no obstante; Spencer continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos.  
— ¿Será posible que sea ella...? —murmuró.

  
Cerró los ojos y de pronto se vio a sí mismo, como el chico de dieciocho años que vestía ropa de segunda mano; sosteniendo bajo el brazo una copia de Las Memorias de Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. El aire se llenó con el aroma a lejía, tiza para pizarrón y el perfume barato que los estudiantes utilizaban en esos días. Podía escuchar la voz grave e imperativa del profesor Preston reprendiendo a un estudiante por no entregar su trabajo final a tiempo. En esos días dividía su tiempo entre su empleo como maestro de literatura inglesa en el Pasadena City College y sus estudios en Química para obtener su segundo doctorado.

  
Reid siguió su camino hacia el salón de clase. Su aspecto desgarbado y su extrema delgadez, aunado a su 1.85 de estatura, lo hacía el blanco perfecto de las burlas de algunos de los estudiantes de la universidad. La adolescencia puede ser una etapa terrible para cualquiera, pero para Spencer Reid, un chico con un pasado familiar digno de una novela de drama; con rumores sobre sus hombros acerca de que su madre padecía una enfermedad mental y que por ello su padre los había abandonado, sólo le hacían más difícil su paso por esa etapa de su vida.  
Escuchó el sonido de la campana y apresuró el paso. Llegó al salón de la clase y justo antes de cruzar la puerta, un chico corpulento y apenas unos centímetros más alto que él le obstruyó el paso.  
—A un lado cerebrito.

  
Reid apretó el libro contra su pecho con fuerza y bajó la mirada. Siempre había odiado a los bravucones y como solía sucederle, de nuevo fue confundido por un estudiante. Había escuchado hablar en la sala de profesores de Brian Stone; capitán del equipo de fútbol, estrella de su generación y uno de los idiotas más grandes que hayan pisado la universidad.  
— ¿Acaso estás sordo? —Espetó Brian—. ¿O quizá estás igual de loco que tu madre?

  
Incapaz de contener la furia que bullía de su interior, Reid soltó el libro que sostenía y le propinó un puñetazo a Brian en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. De inmediato el resto de los estudiantes se acercaron para ayudar al recién golpeado que no dejaba de soltar maldiciones al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al rostro para contener la hemorragia.  
— ¡Eres hombre muerto, Reid! —gritó Brian abriéndose paso de entre los estudiantes.

  
Spencer sabía que fue un error haber golpeado a Brian; sin embargo; estaba cansado de las burlas de ese imbécil, que se creía superior a todos sólo porque su padre era dueño de un casino en la ciudad, fuera de eso; sus notas eran malas y al parecer el único talento que tenía era tomar el balón de fútbol en el campo de juego y correr hasta la zona de anotación más rápido que ningún otro jugador. Rápidamente se dió la vuelta y trató de escabullirse por el pasillo, pero fue demasiado tarde; su verdugo lo tomó por la parte trasera de su camisa de franela a cuadros y justo antes de intentar propinarle un golpe, una voz femenina gritó: — ¡Déjalo Brian!  
— ¡Pero él comenzó!  
—Te escuché faltarle el respeto a su madre —dijo la chica acercándose a ellos—. No cabe duda que cada día que pasa te vuelves más idiota. Me alegro de haber roto contigo Brian.  
—Recuerdo que no decías lo mismo hace unas semanas en el asiento trasero de mi auto —dijo Brian con sarcasmo.

  
La chica se acercó a Brian, le soltó una bofetada y exclamó: — ¡Cretino!

  
Reid miró asombrado la escena. La chica tomó el libro del suelo y se lo entregó esbozando una sonrisa. Brian se quedó de pie, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol y observó cómo ella tomó a Spencer del brazo y entraron juntos al salón de clase.  
—No debiste hacerlo Leah —dijo Reid al tiempo que tomaba asiento en su escritorio—. Ahora no te dejará en paz.  
—Eso no importa —Leah se sentó sobre la mesa de Reid sin darse cuenta de que su falda se subió más de la cuenta, mostrando su bien torneadas piernas—. Brian igual no me deja de molestarme. ¿Te conté que estuvo llamándome anoche de nuevo?  
—Apenas es la primera clase del día. Pensé que nos veríamos hasta terminar el día —Reid se sentía nervioso y temía que su alumna notara el efecto que causaba sus largas piernas sobre cierta parte de su anatomía, que por suerte estaba oculta bajo la mesa del escritorio.  
—Es verdad —Leah soltó una risa divertida, sacó de su mochila una carpeta y se la entregó a él—. Aquí tienes. Mi ensayo sobre Las Ventajas de llamarse Ernesto. No te puedes quejar, lo terminé a tiempo para el examen de hoy.  
—Y con una ortografía casi perfecta —dijo Reid leyendo el ensayo—. Has mejorado mucho, Leah. Te felicito.  
—Gracias. Desde que terminé con Brian he puesto más empeño a mis estudios. Tenías razón Spencer.  
— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó Reid, intrigado.  
—Sobre lo de dejar a un lado las fiestas y estudiar más. No quiero terminar como la mayoría de las mujeres de mi familia: con un esposo ebrio, llena de hijos y con un empleo mal pagado.  
—No tiene que ser así.  
—Gracias por ayudarme con mis notas —Leah se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su frente—. Eres el mejor profesor del mundo.

  
Reid se quedó perplejo y no pudo decir nada. La mayor parte de los estudiantes ya se encontraban en el salón de clase. Leah se puso de pie y antes de ir con su grupo de amigas preguntó: — ¿Vas a ir al juego de esta noche?  
—No lo sé —respondió él.  
—Deberías ir. Habrá una fiesta después del partido en la casa de Liz Mayer pensé que tal vez podrías acompañarme.  
— ¿Lo dices en serio?, creo que podría tener problemas por salir con una de mis estudiantes.  
—La fiesta será afuera del campus, sólo serán algunos conocidos. Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo. Además no estamos saliendo, somos amigos.  
—Claro que estaré ahí, es decir...yo… —respondió Reid, nervioso.  
—Por cierto, buen golpe. Brian no se meterá contigo en un buen tiempo.  
—Espero que no me despidan por ello —dijo Reid encogiéndose de hombros—. Necesito el empleo para pagar el hospital de mi madre.  
—No lo harán —añadió Leah con una voz cargada de confianza—. Todos escuchamos lo que te dijo. Entonces, ¿Nos vemos esta noche?  
—Por supuesto —Reid no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

  
Reid despertó de su letargo y volvió al presente. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en Leah Allen, su vieja amiga de la universidad. Si bien, después de la graduación cada quien tomó su camino, ella solía visitarlo de vez en cuando durante el tiempo que siguió viviendo en Pasadena. Se enviaban cartas y tarjetas en navidad, él no pudo evitar notar que durante el último año en el que mantuvieron contacto, Leah estuvo cambiando de dirección constantemente, como si escondiera de algo o de alguien. Sus cartas cada vez eran más breves y superficiales, Spencer podía leer entre líneas que su antiguo amor de adolescencia estaba mintiendo. Finalmente, el servicio postal comenzó a devolver su correspondencia, argumentando que Leah Allen ya no vivía en ese domicilio.

  
El viento se hizo más intenso. Las copas de los árboles se movían al compás de su paso y una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer, obligándolo a volver al interior de su apartamento. Una vez ahí, se dirigió a su habitación y sacó del fondo de su armario una vieja caja de madera de roble. A pesar de que el interior de la caja estaba desgastado, se encontraban pegadas algunas fotografías que eran de las personas más importantes para él: un retrato de su madre de joven leyendo un libro, el primer cumpleaños que celebró con sus compañeros de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta y detrás de ella, la foto de la última vez que vio a Leah; vestida con diminuto vestido rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como segunda piel, estaba junto a él sonriendo en su graduación de su doctorado del CalTech.

  
Reid despegó la fotografía y se tumbó sobre la cama. Él tenía algunas malas noches encima y tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una broma. Apenas unas horas había estado en Texas resolviendo el caso de un secuestrador de niños y Hochtner les dio a todos un par de días libres debido al trabajo invertido en atrapar al criminal. Tenía pensado en volar a las Vegas y visitar a su madre; hacía mucho que no se veían y su cumpleaños estaba cerca. Se volvió hacia su derecha y miró la ventana; las cortinas blancas se danzaban al ritmo que la brisa nocturna les marcaba y de nuevo los recuerdos de Leah vinieron a su mente una vez más. De pronto, Spencer comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cansado y sin poder evitarlo se quedó profundamente dormido…

  
— Vamos profesor, una cerveza más…  
— Estoy bien, gracias —dijo Reid haciendo una seña con las manos, rechazando el vaso de cerveza que le ofreció uno de sus estudiantes.

  
Después del juego de la semifinal de fútbol, donde los Halcones del Pasadena City College ganaron sin problema su pase a la final que se celebraría el siguiente fin de semana. Leah y su grupo de amigos organizaron una pequeña fiesta en el apartamento de Liz Mayer. Los invitados no rebasaban las quince personas. Reid estaba sentado en el sofá, ligeramente mareado por el alcohol y escuchando a Tony Simmons hablar acerca de las probabilidades de ganar el campeonato. Se podían escuchar las notas de Pearl Jam amenizar la reunión y las botellas de vodka junto con las latas de cerveza llenar la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala de estar.

  
Reid sonrió y asintió a cada uno de los comentarios que Tony hacía refiriéndose al talento de Brian Stone y su desempeño en el campo de juego, aunque el chico no paraba de hablar; su mente y toda su atención estaban con la chica de cabello rojo como el fuego, tan largo y alborotado que la hacían ver como una sensual amazona, la cual charlaba con un pequeño grupo de chicas al tiempo que servía las botanas en un tazón de cristal. Si bien todos los jóvenes eran de su misma edad, para él era muy extraño que todos ellos lo trataran como su superior, a excepción de Leah, quien solía llamarlo algunas veces "Shagg", ya que por su estatura, decía que se parecía al personaje Shaggy de la caricatura de Scooby Doo.

  
—Voy a llamar al tipo de la pizza. Deberían estar aquí desde hace media hora— dijo Tony levantándose del sofá, decepcionado por el poco interés que le prestaba Reid a la conversación.  
La risa cantarina de las chicas podía escucharse en todo el pequeño apartamento. Reid bebió el último trago de su vaso de cerveza y salió al balcón con la esperanza de que un poco de aire fresco lo ayudara a mitigar el fuerte mareo que comenzaba a sentir. Se apoyó en la barandilla y se deleitó con la vista de la ciudad a esa hora de la noche. De pronto el aire comenzó a llenarse con un aroma a fresas y vainilla, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Leah sosteniendo un par de copas de vino y una sonrisa en los labios.  
—Te traje eso —dijo Leah entregándole una copa.  
—Gracias —él la aceptó. Aunque ya había rebasado su límite personal de alcohol, sabía que Leah jamás aceptaba un no como respuesta.  
—Disculpa si mis amigos dijeron algo indebido o se portaron como unos idiotas contigo— Leah sonrió apenada.  
—Son muy agradables —Reid no quitó la vista del paisaje nocturno.  
— ¿Qué se siente Shagg? —preguntó Leah, intrigada.  
—No entiendo tu pregunta —Reid se volvió hacia ella, confundido.  
—Tener dieciocho y ser un genio. Cualquiera de nosotros mataríamos por tener tu cerebro y aprobar sin problemas cualquier examen.  
—No lo sé. Supongo que siempre ha sido así. Desde que yo recuerdo, la escuela ha sido muy fácil para mí.  
—Eres muy dulce Spencer —dijo Leah acariciando suavemente su mejilla.  
—Nunca antes me habías llamado por mi nombre —Reid sintió un ligero hormigueo en la espalda por aquel contacto.

  
Leah dejó su copa sobre la barandilla y abrazó a Reid por el cuello, tomándolo desprevenido.  
—Leah, ¿Qué haces?  
—Me gustas, Spencer —musitó ella en su oído.  
—Esto no está bien —Reid intentó apartarse de ella, sin embargo; sus instintos lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos y deleitarse con la cercanía de la chica que le robó algo más que el sueño desde hacía algún tiempo.  
— ¿Por qué?... Sólo porque eres mi profesor —Leah se separó un poco de él y frunció el ceño, irritada—. Tenemos la misma edad, ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿Acaso no te gusto?  
—Soy tu profesor de literatura. No es correcto que salga con una de mis alumnas —dijo Reid haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar sus propios deseos.  
—Eres sólo un chico, Spencer. No tienes que cargar el mundo sobre tus hombros todo el tiempo.

  
Leah esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de tomar los labios de él en un cálido beso. Reid intentó poner distancia sin conseguirlo; su cuerpo lo traicionó y correspondió a aquella dulce caricia, tomando a la chica por la cintura y estrechándola con fuerza. Los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar eran el de sus propios latidos y el de sus respiraciones haciéndose una sola. Su boca sabía a brillo de labios de fresa y piñas coladas, y su piel era tan suave como el más fino alabastro.  
—Eso fue increíble —dijo Leah rompiendo el beso y con la respiración pesada.  
—Leah…  
— ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación?, la fiesta se está poniendo un poco aburrida.  
— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Reid sorprendido por la invitación—. Tus amigos se van a dar cuenta de que estamos nos fuimos.  
—Di que tienes que preparar una clase y sube por la escalera de incendios. No te preocupes por Liz, le daré mi parte del alquiler como siempre y no dirá nada.  
— ¿No crees que es muy arriesgado?  
—Lo sé… ¿No te emociona? —Leah lo tomó por las solapas de su chaqueta.

  
Reid era un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar riesgos, sin embargo; por Leah Allen valía la pena romper sus propias reglas y arriesgarse a pasar la mejor noche de su vida con la chica que amaba. Entonces la tomó del rostro, le dio un beso breve en los labios y dijo:  
—Trataré no hacer ruido al entrar. Lo prometo.  
—Excelente, te veo en diez minutos.  
.  
.  
Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas de encaje rosa., obligando a Reid a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el tapiz color perla con detalles florales que decoraba las paredes y su ropa desperdigada en el suelo junto con la de Leah. Sonrió al recordar lo sucedido con ella hace apenas unas horas; los besos, las caricias furtivas y la sensación de su cuerpo unido al de ella, buscando ser uno mismo en medio de la noche.

  
Se volvió hacia ella y la encontró dormida, con la espalda desnuda y el cuerpo cubierto por la mitad con una sábana. La miró a detalle y se sentía fascinado por su belleza; sus curvas bien formadas, su piel tan blanca como la porcelana y su cabello rojo esparcido en la almohada, que parecía un río de fuego bajando por las laderas. Reid bajó más su vista y vio que tenía un tatuaje de una mariposa celta a la altura de la cadera. Aunque no estaba a favor de que las personas marcaran su cuerpo para siempre con tinta, tenía que admitir que en ella lucía muy bien. Se preguntó que significaba para Leah aquel símbolo; tal vez algún recuerdo de su infancia o simple moda.  
—Si quieres puedes tocarlo —dijo Leah sin voltear.  
—Pensé que aún estabas dormida.  
—Acabo de despertar.

  
Reid pasó sus dedos sobre el tatuaje y ella dio un respingo, haciendo que él retirara su mano de su espalda.  
—Tus manos están frías —Leah se volvió hacia él.  
—Lo lamento— se disculpó.  
—A mi madre le gustaban mucho las mariposas—Leah bajó la mirada—. Era pintora. Ella hizo este dibujo en uno de sus bocetos cuando yo tenía quince años. Cuando murió, mi padre tiró todas sus cosas, incluyendo sus obras; yo quería conservar algo para recordarla, así que me tatué la imagen que hizo para mí.  
—Es muy linda.  
—Gracias.

  
De pronto el silencio se adueñó del lugar. Leah se recostó a su lado y comenzó a dibujar círculos en el pecho de él con sus dedos. La tensión entre ellos podía sentirse flotar en el aire. Reid tomó un mechón rojo y comenzó a jugar con él, nervioso. Cayó en la cuenta de que había dormido con una de sus estudiantes pero sobre todo con su mejor amiga. No tenía idea de lo que sucedería a partir de ese día, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que tal vez tendría que conseguir un nuevo empleo si la universidad se enteraba, pero sin embargo a ella no quería perderla.  
— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Leah.  
—Sólo pensaba… nada importante.  
—No te creo—Leah se puso encima de él y lo acusó con la mirada—. Los genios no malgastan su tiempo divagando estupideces.  
—No puedo engañarte, ¿Cierto? —Reid suspiró resignado—.Estaba pensando en lo que sucedería si en la universidad se enteran de lo nuestro.  
— ¿Nuestro? —Leah levantó la cabeza, asombrada —. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú…?  
— ¿Acaso creíste que sólo eras una aventura para mí? —Reid la tomó del rostro y esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. Me gustas Leah, eres linda y me haces sentir cosas que nunca pensé que sentiría por alguien.  
Leah no pudo ocultar su alegría y lo besó de forma efusiva en los labios.  
—Te prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre esto —dijo ella apoyándose en su pecho—. Seremos discretos.

  
El sol entró por la ventana con mayor intensidad., no obstante; los jóvenes amantes se quedaron profundamente dormidos…  
.  
.  
El estruendo de un trueno hizo que Reid se despertara de su sueño. La lámpara estaba apagada al igual que el despertador que descansaban sobre la mesa de noche; al parecer hubo un corte en el servicio eléctrico por debido a la fuerte tormenta que comenzó a azotar a la ciudad. Sacó de uno cajones una vela de vainilla y la encendió, perdiéndose por un instante en el delicado aroma que despedía y que irremediablemente le volvía a recordar a Leah. Miró la fotografía de su graduación del CalTech y los recuerdos de aquel día llegaron como una fuerte oleada. Después de cuatro años de fingir ante todos que su relación era sólo una amistad entre alumna y profesor, pero que sin embargo; al caer la noche, dejaban que sus cuerpos expresaran lo que con palabras no podían decirse frente al mundo.

  
Sin embargo; un día, ambos se dieron cuenta de que a veces las cosas no resultan como esperaban. A Leah le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar una maestría en Lengua Inglesa en el extranjero y Reid también recibió la oportunidad de estudiar un tercer doctorado en otro país. Así que decidieron que lo mejor era seguir cada quien su camino, a pesar de lo vivido durante los últimos años.

  
Reid se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana. La habitación estaba iluminada únicamente con la luz de la luna, el fuerte viento chocando contra la puerta de cristal del balcón provocaba un estruendo digno de una película de miedo, no obstante; él se mantuvo con la mirada fija, y es que en su interior no aceptaba el hecho de que la mujer del expediente era la misma con la que vivió quizá los mejores años de su vida. Leah Allen: la chica de la risa alegre y divertida, la hermosa pelirroja que alegraba los pasillos de la universidad en sus días como profesor, pero sobre todo; la amiga con la podía hablar horas y hora acerca de la época del romanticismo oscuro sin bostezar o dormirse en el intento; ahora solo quedaban algunos restos de ella que la ciencia no podía identificar.  
— ¿Por qué Leah? —murmuró—. No merecía morir de esa forma.  
De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Sacó el teléfono de su chaqueta y sin mirar la pantalla respondió la llamada.  
—Reid—dijo García al otro lado de la línea.  
— ¿Sucede algo?  
—Llegaron los resultados de una de las víctimas del asesino serial de Jersey. Se trata de la chica que encontraron calcinada a la afueras, su nombre es…  
—Leah Allen —Reid la interrumpió.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó García, intrigada.  
—Eso no importa —Reid salió de su habitación, guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se encaminó a la puerta del apartamento.  
— ¿Estás ahí?

  
Reid tomó la última fotografía de Leah y mirándola, con un brillo de dolor en sus ojos y la promesa de que no dejaría a su asesino sin castigo, dijo: —. ¿Cuándo partimos hacia Jersey?


End file.
